Warriors Lemons!
by DeliciousCookieDough
Summary: Taking requests! No OCs! It's your pick- love, lust, or rape!
1. Intro

Hey, guys! DeliciousCookieDough here, or DCD for short! Do you want a lemon? Just post a review, and here's the form!

It can be love, lust, or rape, along with more than two cats.

NO OCS.

Cat Name 1-  
Cat Name 2-

Other Cats (Optional)-

Love, Lust, or Rape-

Other-


	2. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost-- Love

Tigerstar stood in front of his son, as Hawkfrost had something important to tell him.

"**Dad... I'm gay. And I'm a virgin. I want you to take my virginity.**" The male meowed, a nervous smile on his face. Tigerstar was speechless. Hawkfrost ducked his head down in shame. "**I'm sorry.**" He meowed, but before he could say anything else, he was tackled.

Suddenly, he felt something wet stroking his member, and looking up, his father's foot long erect dick hung down above him, and Tigerstar was sucking Hawkfrost's 10 inch. Licking his father's dick, he praised it, sucking it, slurping on it, while his father moaned against his dick. Eventually, they went over the edge, cumming into each other's mouths.

Tigerstar was gone. Feeling himself being tackled again, Tigerstar poked his dick into Hawkfrost's entrance.

"**Hawk... I love you with all my heart. When I touch myself, I think about you. Now, you're mine.**" Tigerstar whispered, huskily into his son's ear. Hawkfrost gasped in pleasure, rocking back and forth in time with each thrust. Moans erupted from him like a waterfall. Tigerstar threw his head back, and the two fucked all night long.

"**Hawkfrost, you are now my mate. You wanted my dick, now I get your ass, forever.**" Tigerstar meowed, firmly, while Hawkfrost laid down and fell asleep with Tigerstar's dick in him.


	3. Ivypool, Jayfeather, and Dovewing Lust

Ivypool was _mad_. Great. She didn't have any powers, and Dovewing always got to hang out with the guy she lusted over! Dovewing already had a mate! Plus, Ivy was risking her life in the Dark Forest. Dovewing could see into the other Clans- boo hoo. It's not like she'd wake up every morning with a new scar, and exhausted. The feline stalked out of her den. Two could play this game- she would hang out with Jay today, so Dovewing would be stuck with Lionblaze, a cat who wouldn't even look at her twice.

Then again, Jayfeather couldn't see.

The silver and white tabby she-cat entered the medicine den.

"**Oh, Ivypool, I was just about to go gather herbs!**" Jayfeather meowed, sensing her arrival.

"**I found some catmint we can gather.**" Ivypool lied, voice even. Jayfeather nodded for her to lead the way, and Ivypool guided him out to a secluded clearing in a portion of the territory nobody went, since the prey seemed to evade it. There was no catmint here, and Jayfeather bent over, sniffing the ground for some.

This was her cue.

Stroking his member with her tail, she quickly seized it as Jayfeather jerked away in surprise.

"**I-Ivypool! Is that you?**" He asked, and suddenly, he felt himself be flipped over. Then, he had bliss. His now erect, long dick was in Ivypool's mouth as she sucked hard on it. Jayfeather threw his head back and moaned. Jayfeather felt something drip onto his face, and licked the wet pussy above him. The two climaxed three times, before purring and laying next to each other.

Yet, back at the ThunderClan camp, one feline had seen it all- Dovewing. Just as they finished, Dovewing jumped out and pounced on her sister, clashing their pussies together in an act of violent scissoring. At the same time, Dovewing sucked Jayfeather's member.

Suddenly, Ivypool began to tailfuck her sister. Dovewing was beautiful, gorgeous, and everything Ivy wanted to be, and suddenly, Ivypool began to have lusting fantasies with Dovewing, as Jayfeather mounted her. Ramming his cock into her asshole, Ivypool stopped tailfucking her sister, as Dovewing began to shove her fluffy tail into her sister's pussy roughly. Ivypool was the official slut of the three.

After they all orgasmed, Dovewing and Jayfeather fought over making out with Ivypool.

Once Ivy could breathe, she smiled. "**Again tomorrow?**"


End file.
